Step Brother Protection: Innocent Child
by SakuSakuSato
Summary: Alternate Universe Setting Chase is a boy whose all of his smiles and light taken away from him. Now his wanted by a mysterious group of people led by Douglas, but a boy named Adam appears to him and what happens to Chase's life.


Step-Brother Protection Chapter 1- Secret Brother

Chase Davenport, a 14 years old High School Freshmen Boy. He was skinny scrawny kid with glasses and his talent was computer programming and academics which made him a typical nerd. Being in the nerd in a typical high school in San Fran Tokyo made him the bullying target in school.

Every day the football jocks would push him to the floor and use him as a tackling target. The popular girls would pull his hair and take his notebook for it contained things that helped him passed the exams. Even the nerds would bully him by forcing him to do the dirty works that they were forced to do by the jocks. Every day he would be late from school for he had to clean the bathroom and the classroom that other students were in charge of.

Chase thought life couldn't get any worse but today he was wrong. On his way home he was being chased by someone. He just kept running but he was not the fastest person. He was running and running till he fell down breathing hard. He could hardly see anything or stand up. He only could see a blur vision. He saw someone with long silver hair and even though his vision was blurry he could see the woman had a nice dress and physical body structure.

The woman placed her finger inside her mouth and covered it with her spit and place her finger in Chase's mouth.

"You look so sexy…too bad my boss want this piece of hunk," said the woman pulling her finger in and out of Chase's mouth.

 _`Who is she? I…feel so good…this is…nice…'_

Before Chase lost his consciousness he heard someone's foot and the woman pulled her finger out of his mouth.

"My, my, I REALLY HATE PARTY INTRUDERS…"

"You, I will definitely have you my pretty…Yes I'll have you my pretty…my pretty…"

' _Wait…who are you and why do want me?"_

Chase was tired and he didn't want to wake up. Chase felt so relaxed in where he was…where was he? Chase decided to open his eyes and he saw he was lying in a bed.

' _This bed…it smells so nice…is it cinnamon."_

Chase looked around and he realized he has no idea where he was. Yes he knew he was in a bed but he did not know where or whose bedroom he was in.

Another thing he realized was he wasn't wearing his private school uniform and instead he was wearing a blue t-shirt that was definitely too big for him and he was only in his smiley face boxers. He decided to take a walk around the room and saw different pictures. The first picture that caught his eyes were a picture of some young boy and his dad, Donald Davenport.

His dad Donald Davenport was a mad scientist but he did not have many memories of him. He was a multi-millionaire and spent most of his money in different experiments but to make a living he worked at an engineering company that went bankruptcy and his father passed away due to the side effects of one of his experiments. Likely his father still had enough money so now he lives by himself in an apartment and goes to a private school in his neighborhood.

Chase never had a fatherly bond or knew who his father was exactly so seeing him with somebody else than him made him quite jealous.

"Oh you're awake…"

Chase heard the door open and somebody came in. He was taller, muscular, and hotter looking compared to Chase and he was wearing a private school uniform that belonged to the All Star Pacific School. It was a popular school among San Fran Tokyo and only the elite could go in.

"You must be thirsty, have some water."

Chase heard his voice and for some reason his body felt calm and relaxed.

"Who…are you?"

Chase asked. The man looked like the boy in the picture so is he the person with his father. He need some questions answered.

"Well…I'm Adam Davenport…you're Dad adopted me when I was six and I lived in this condo ever since. I'm your step brother…"

At a top of a building there was the woman who attacked Chase. She had a long silver hair that was on a long pony tail and wore a red and black dress. She was looking at the sunset.

"My, my, it seems I have underestimated that Bionic Child…who knew Davenport created that...this getting fun by the minute."

Adam gave her a few scrapes and bloody damages but she was not a normal human so her damage healed fast.

 _Tock, tock, tock_

"We don't have time to play…master Phantom is not on a good mood…she wants that chip…the Philosopher Chip, Persephone" said someone who belonged with a low voice.

"Master…Phantom…I guess I have to take desperate measures…but may I ask what you will be contributing, Marcus…"

Marcus came out from the shadows and showed himself to Persephone. Marcus was taller than Persephone but not as paled as her. He had black hair and wore a typical black and red vampire cape outfit.

"Hmm," Marcus gave Persephone smirk, "I have my own plans…but I'll tell you this. I'm on to find Donald Davenport."

Persephone gave a confusing look but let bygones be bygones for nobody in the group understood the other's actions. She decided to leave the scene by jumping off the building and changing her clothes by magic. Currently she wore an All Star Pacific Girl's uniform.

"Plan B…start…"

" _I'm your Step-Brother….Adam Davenport"_

Those words were echoing through Chase's head. No matter how he tried to think it didn't make sense to him.

Adam waved his hand in front of Adam's eyes and he yelled, "Earth to Chase….Earth to Chase. Hello"

Chase shook his heads and looked at Adam.

"How do you know my name and who and what are you?" Chase asked in a panicking face. Chase had trust issues with different people because other people bullied him and today he was almost killed.

Adam stood up and spread out his arms.

' _Is this when he kills me…just kill me…"_

Then the unexpected happened. Adam hugged Chase tightly and Chase was surprised but he didn't make a move to get out from the hug. No, he did make a move. He started to cry.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to make you cry…"

Chase pulled Adam closer to him.

"You're so warm Adam…I never received this much love before…thank you. It's just…it's just…."

Adam kissed Chase's cheeks which made him stop crying.

"Chase…it's okay you had a hard time…"

Chase smiled but suddenly a doubt came to his mind.

' _he's just playing with your emotion…Do you want a kid from a different school bullying you"_

Chase was confused that he dashed off the room and left the condo.

His heart started to pound so fast. "Why is my heart beating so fast? I feel so weird." Chase was running through the streets but realized one thing. He had no idea where he was. "Where am I?"

"My, are you lost…let me tell you where to go?"

 **Continued to the next Chapter**

" **Love at First Sight"**

 **A/N This is a Chase and Adam Alternate Universe fanfic story and if you are confused read the next Chapter to find out who are Persephone and Marcus and why they want Chase and why Adam is protecting Chase from them. (Obviously one of the reasons are that Adam WUVS Chase.)**


End file.
